Field of the Invention
The present invention provides fusion proteins comprising a single strand DNA binding protein (SSB) and a nucleic acid polymerase, and methods for using such fusion proteins in nucleic acid synthesis reactions.
Background of the Invention
DNA polymerases synthesize DNA molecules that are complementary to all or a portion of a nucleic acid template, typically a DNA template. Upon hybridization of a primer to a DNA template to form a primed template, DNA polymerases can add nucleotides to the 3′ hydroxyl end sequence of nucleotides of the primer in a template-directed (i.e. depending upon the sequence of nucleotides in the template). Thus, in the presence of deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates (dNTPs) and a primer, a new DNA molecule, complementary to all or a portion of one or more nucleic acid templates, can be synthesized.
DNA polymerases that exhibit increased yield and/or enhanced fidelity (i.e., more accurate template-directed polymerization) are useful in nucleic acid synthesis, amplification and sequencing reaction. The compositions and methods described herein provide such DNA polymerases.